Demain
by Moonsonata
Summary: Il savait que ce moment arriverait. Depuis leur premier baiser, dans les rues de Konoha, 8 ans plus tôt. Il savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait prononcer ces mots : "Demain, je ne serai plus là."...KushinaXMinato R&R SVP
1. Chapter 1

**Demain**

Minato embrassa tendrement son fils sur sa petite tête chaude et déjà hérissée de fins cheveux dorés. Naruto s'était endormi dans les bras de son père après avoir terminé son biberon à toute vitesse. C'était un gros mangeur; tout le contraire de son paternel qui devait se forcer à grignoter une fois de temps en temps pour éviter de tomber inconscient. Minato resta un instant immobile, penché sur le berceau du poupon pour observer sa petite poitrine se soulever puis redescendre à un rythme paisible. Il glissa doucement son index dans la petite paume grassouillette dont les doigts se refermèrent avec une force surprenante. Minato ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec affection. Cet être minuscule, au monde depuis à peine 2 mois, était devenu sa principale raison d'être. Déjà à l'hôpital, lorsque l'infirmière était venue lui poser le bébé entre ses bras affaiblis par la nuit blanche passée à se faire un sang d'encre, il avait ressenti une telle fierté, un tel orgueil. Le petit Naruto lui ressemblait déjà comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il ne lui manquait rien. Tous ses orteils étaient bien là (il les avaient comptés) et il pesait alors près de 3 kilos. Il était déjà fort, en bonne santé et solidement ancré dans ce monde.

Minato retira doucement sa main de la poigne de fer de son fils, replaça machinalement la doudou orangé que Jiraiya lui avait offert et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il traversa la maison le coeur léger, un sourire béa aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à coucher, il vit sa compagne, Kushina, qui lui tournait le dos et observait la ville qui s'endormait à travers la grande fenêtre aux rideaux blancs. Un sourire malicieux tordit les lèvres de Minato qui s'approcha avec autant de discrétion que possible. Lorsque la jeune femme fut à portée de main, il entreprit d'écarter sa longue cascade de cheveux rouge de sa gorge et l'attira à lui en encerclant sa taille de ses bras solides.

Elle ne dit rien et le laissa embrasser son épaule de manière très suggestive. Les mains du jeune homme voyagèrent tranquillement sur son ventre, s'insinuèrent sous le t-shirt bleu qu'elle portait puis vinrent caresser avec expertise sa poitrine qui avait doublé de volume et de poids à cause de la grossesse récente, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Minato sentait le coeur de Kushina battre avec frénésie mais son absence de réaction l'inquiétait. Kushina était quelque peu réticente à l'idée d'intimité depuis les transformations majeures qu'avaient subi son corps et ce, malgré les protestations de Minato qui la trouvait toujours aussi désirable qu'à ses 16 ans. Même plus, si cela était possible.

Mais c'était autre chose, il le savait. Il le sentait.

Il retira ses mains de sous son t-shirt et les posa bien chastement sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

- Kushi ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il, un brin anxieux.

Elle ne répondit rien. Il la serra un peu plus fortement contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sa peau était humide et salée.

Minato eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Kushina pleurait ? C'était contre sa nature profonde. Même lors de son accouchement elle n'avait pas versé une larme, se contentant de crier de douleur. Elle faisait partie de ces femmes dures et solides qui préféraient exprimer de la colère plutôt que du chagrin. Kushina se refusait à toute manifestation de sensibilité. Elle avait toujours été ainsi aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se rappeler. Minato avait toujours accusé le meurtre de sa famille et la destruction de son pays d'origine d'être la source d'autant de froideur. Mais il avait réussi, au fil des années, à faire une entaille dans son armure, aussi petite soit-elle. Il aimait bien se dire qu'il était le seul à avoir jamais touché cette femme, de corps et d'âme bien qu'elle s'efforçât toujours de garder une certaine distance entre eux. Même durant l'amour, où elle se montrait des plus passionnées, il savait qu'il n'arrivait et n'arriverait probablement jamais à atteindre le millième de ce que le grand coeur de Kushina avait à offrir. Elle était mystérieuse et renfermée. Et la voilà qui pleurait devant lui. Pleurait véritablement.

Il était complètement chamboulé.

- Mon Coeur, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Elle renifla et se mit à trembler. Minato ignorait totalement ce qu'il convenait de faire dans une telle situation. Il n'était pas de ces hommes expérimentés qui devaient sans cesse consoler leur copine qui chialaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Inoichi et Chouza auraient parfaitement su quoi faire et quoi dire pour remettre leurs épouses sur pieds; ces bonnes femmes passaient leur temps à pleurer ! Elles versaient des larmes de joie, de tristesse, de peur, de colère, de nervosité, de tout ! Mais Kushina, elle, jamais elle ne daignerait verser un larme devant lui en temps normal... Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

Au bout d'un moment durant lequel le malaise de Minato s'intensifia douloureusement, Kushina pivota sur elle-même pour faire face à son amoureux qui l'observait avec une lueur de panique au fond des yeux. Les siens étaient tout rougis et boursouflés mais elle forçait son visage à rester aussi stoïque que possible. Elle le vit lever une main incertaine pour venir replacer les quelques cheveux roux qui s'étaient collés à ses joues humides. Il le fit avec une telle délicatesse et une telle innocence qu'elle sentit la boule au fond de sa gorge gonfler et devenir plus brûlante que l'enfer.

Elle prit son visage entre ses petites main fines et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Son expression incrédule aurait pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Il lui saisit les poignets.

- Kushina... ?

Au même moment, une vague de courage provenant d'elle ne savait trop où déferla en elle et la jeune femme laissa échapper les quelques mots qui, elle le savait, produirait l'effet d'une bombe atomique.

- Demain, je ne serai plus là, Minato.

Le silence se fit un moment alors que les deux amants étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, Minato sourit d'un sourire qui ne trompait personne. C'était là l'expression de celui qui sait, au plus profond de lui, mais qui se complaît dans le rôle de l'idiot.

Il voulait jouer à l'autruche le plus longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? dit-il d'un ton innocent qui le dégoûta lui-même.

Car il savait.

Il savait que ce moment arriverait. Depuis leur premier baiser, dans les rues de Konoha, 8 ans plus tôt, il savait que tôt ou tard, elle devrait prononcer ces mots.

*****

_Minato rouvrit les yeux, les joues brûlantes d'embarras et le cerveau complètement hors service. Le baiser avait été précipité, inexpérimenté et bien loin du feu d'artifice passionné auquel il avait rêvé depuis des semaines. Normal. C'était leur premier à tous les deux et, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait bien, le simple fait d'avoir pu partager ce moment unique avec elle, sa Kushina, son étoile, le comblait au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer._

_Il la vit ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Elle aussi avait le visage écarlate mais il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de son regard. Il était rivé au sol._

_Le malaise de Minato s'intensifiait. Il savait que c'était au garçon de parler en premier, de dire un truc romantique et inspiré mais il en était totalement incapable. Avec une autre fille, cela aurait été bien plus simple. Une autre fille aurait gloussé de plaisir, lui aurait sourit, aurait tendu sa main. Une autre fille lui serait tombé dans les bras à la première métaphore stupide et sucrée qui serait sortit de sa bouche._

_Mais c'était Kushina. Elle n'était pas comme les autres._

_Et c'est pourquoi il était profondément et aveuglément amoureux d'elle._

_Dieu qu'il avait peur de paraître idiot !_

_Et elle attendait toujours, les yeux baissés._

_"Parle, imbécile !" lui hurlait une petite voix désagréable sous sa chevelure dorée. "Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi !"_

_Mais absolument rien ne venait. Son cerveau fouillait dans les archives à la recherche d'un quelconque vers ou d'une phrase bien tournée qu'il aurait pu lire quelque part dans les romans douteux de Jiraiya-sensei. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de brûlé de la machinerie surchargée de sa mémoire._

_Il était un ninja, bordel ! Demandez-lui d'échafauder n'importe quelle stratégie d'attaque . Demandez-lui de rester caché sous l'eau pendant 3 heures. Merde ! Demandez-lui de tuer un homme avec une lime à ongle ! Mais ÇA ? Désolé. Ce n'était pas dans sa liste de compétences...._

_Le silence commençait à s'allonger douloureusement. Sa cervelle restait aussi prolifique qu'un cordonnier manchot. Puis, lorsqu'il ne put plus en supporter d'avantage, il ouvrit courageusement la bouche. Mais la jeune fille le devança :_

_- Tu me raccompagnes ?_

_Les mots sans importance qu'il allait prononcer se coincèrent dans sa gorge et il se contenta d'opiner de la tête._

_Le trajet s'avéra tout aussi palpitant. Il était en train de mourir d'embarras et elle, qui marchait à ses côtés en prenant bien soin de rester à distance, s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder._

_La coquette maison de Kushina apparut alors. Après une éternité. Minato suivit la rouquine jusqu'au seuil où il se planta devant elle comme un idiot._

_Le silence lui hurlait dans les oreilles._

_- Bon alors... Bonne nuit, Minato. dit-elle en levant les yeux pour la première fois depuis leur baiser. _

_- Bonne nuit.. répondit-il, pathétique à pleurer. _

_Elle lui tourna le dos et fit quelque pas vers la porte d'entrée._

_" Parle. Parle. Parle. Parle. Parle. Parle. Parle. Parle. PARLE !"_

_- J'y arrive pas ! s'écria Minato plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu._

_Kushina s'arrêta, surprise, et se retourna pour le dévisager._

_- Quoi ?_

_Minato la regarda à son tour. Elle était... Elle était simplement belle. Trop belle. L'adolescent blond soupira, laissant tomber ses larges épaules qui avaient été tendues à l'extrême jusque là sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Puis, avec un effort surhumain, déclara :_

_- J'arrive pas à te dire, Kushina... j'arrive pas à te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi... à quel point ce qu'on vient de vivre ensemble, c'est... c'est... tu comprends ?_

_ Elle avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, probablement pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose à son cafouillis de syllabes. _

_Il poursuivit tant bien que mal:_

_- Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que... Tu es magnifique. Et drôle. Et brave. Et brillante. Et... je suis amoureux de toi, Kushina._

_Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Il attendrait qu'elle soit rentrée avant d'aller vomir derrière le buisson._

_- Et voilà. Je sais c'est pas très original mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire._

_Il rit timidement et leva les yeux vers elle. Il remarqua alors quelque chose dans les siens. Quelque chose qui venait juste de naître ou qui avait toujours été là sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que cela pouvait bien être._

_Kushina ne s'approcha pas, ne fit pratiquement aucun mouvement notable. Le coeur de Minato cognait à lui en donner la nausée._

_Puis elle répondit simplement, d'une voix neutre mais plus douce qu'à son habitude :_

_- On m'a déjà aimé... autrefois._

_Cette réponse prit Minato totalement au dépourvu. À peine commença-il à chercher une réponse décente qu'elle lui souhaita à nouveau bonne nuit et disparu derrière la porte. _

_Minato resta un moment seul dans la demi-obscurité de la nuit puis décida de rebrousser chemin jusque chez lui. _

_Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire._

_Chemin faisant, il songea à la chose tapie au fond de l'oeil de Kushina. Le détail qui rongeait le beau regard vert de la jeune fille et qui l'avait frappé ce soir-là pour la toute première fois depuis leur rencontre. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cette lueur dans l'oeil de Tsunade-sama. Et dans celui d'Orochimaru-sama. Et dans celui de Sakumo Hatake._

_Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ?_

_Ah, oui._

_Le désespoir._

_*****_


	2. Chapter 2

********

Leur histoire avait bel et bien commencé ce soir là, malgré tout. Minato se souvenait très bien du lendemain matin lorsqu'il avait croisé Kushina à l'entraînement. Elle avait à peine daigné lui dire "bonjour". Mais le futur Hokage, encore très jeune, fougueux et, bien sûr, amoureux à s'en rouler par terre, avait toujours été séduit par les défis et la jeune rouquine en représentait un de taille ! Au moment où il avait eu la conviction qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent (leur baiser en était la preuve), il avait décidé de la harceler sans pitié, de travailler sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe aussi amoureuse de lui que lui l'était d'elle. Après tout, elle lui avait déjà donné ses lèvres une fois, cela était suffisant pour l'affamer, pour le faire saliver à l'idée d'un autre clair de lune, seul avec elle. Un clair de lune où, cette fois, il aurait pu se noyer dans son regard et serrer sa taille fine entre ses bras.

Les semaines avaient passés et il avait senti les barrières de Kushina s'affaisser peu à peu. Il avait éventuellement réussi à lui tenir la main. Puis, il avait été autorisé à l'enlacer en public. Puis s'était lui-même autorisé à l'embrasser sans qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Il l'avait graduellement tiré vers lui, dans sa vie. Dans ses bras. Et plus tard, dans son lit.

Mais jamais plus il ne s'était laissé aller à lui dire "Je t'aime" à nouveau. La connaissant comme il la connaissait, il savait que cela aurait été suffisant pour la voir s'enfuir de lui à toute jambe et pour de bon. Kushina était comme ça.

Le Minato du présent secoua légèrement sa belle tête blonde pour reprendre ses esprits, conscient de s'être laissé entraîné par le passé pour pouvoir fuir l'instant présent. Mais son regard n'avait jamais quitté Kushina qui hésitait à poursuivre, frêle et minuscule dans son grand t-shirt. Fragile comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Kushina, reprit-il fermement, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ''Je ne serai plus là'' ?

Il la vit fermer les paupières brièvement puis les rouvrir avec une nouvelle pointe de courage parsemé d'aggressivité. Comme toujours, elle cachait la faiblesse de ses émotions sous une façade de colère.

- C'est assez clair, il me semble.

- Non. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas clair du tout, répondit-il du tac au tac en s'asseyant sur leur lit, le ton de sa voix prenant une froideur cassante qu'il ne gardait généralement que pour la politique.

Homme doux et pacifique, il s'était souvent laissé mener par la violence du caractère de Kushina. Mais pas maintenant. Pas ce soir.

Il avait trop à perdre.

La façade de porcelaine de son amoureuse sembla s'effriter un peu lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il avait l'intention de discuter, de se battre. Il était prêt à lutter pour la conserver, pour la garder près de lui.

Ne réalisait-il pas que cette décision la blessait tout autant que lui ? La tuait à petits feux ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration, résignée à passer un des moments les plus horribles de sa vie.

- Quand je suis arrivée à Konoha, commença-t-elle, je n'avais alors que 8 ans. Et déjà, j'avais vu la guerre, Minato. Je l'avais vu de près, plus près que n'importe quel Ninja.

-Je sais tout ça, Kushi.

- Non, le coupa-t-elle avec fermeté. Non tu n'en sais rien du tout puisque je n'ai jamais raconté les détails à personne, pas même à toi.

Minato resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur elle. Elle avait raison : tout ce qu'il savait réellement était le petit résumé propret qu'avait fait le professeur de l'Académie pour introduire Kushina à la classe, l'année où Konoha l'avait "adoptée". Il savait qu'elle venait d'un pays aujourd'hui disparu et que sa famille avait été tuée par des ninjas du pays de la pluie. Point Final. Et pendant toutes ces années, elle s'était bien gardée de rajouter le moindre détail à cette histoire. Bien que Minato se sentît alors désagréablement stressé par la violente dispute qui s'annonçait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un brin d'excitation. Kushina allait-elle enfin lui ouvrir son coeur ? Allait-elle lui dévoiler ce qu'elle cachait depuis tout ce temps à propos de "sa vie d'avant" ?

Ce fut d'une voix neutre qu'elle lui en fit le récit. Une voix si dénuée d'émotions qu'il n'en devint que plus terrible encore.

- J'ai vu les yeux de mon père, Minato. Je les ai vu devenir fixes et vides, une peur de bête sauvage gravée éternellement sur leur rétine... Les grands yeux verts de mon père, mes yeux à moi....Du garde-robe où on m'avait caché en toute hâte, j'ai vu ma mère s'effondrer dignement. Elle était forte et fière, ma mère. Ils ont dû la poignarder sept fois avant qu'elle ne se décide à rendre l'âme. Je les ai vu saisir ma soeur aînée par les cheveux et la traîner jusqu'en dehors de la maison, là où les attendait le reste de leur bande de ninjas crasseux et sans honneur. Dieu sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé après ça. Et pendant tout ce temps, Minato, pendant tout ce temps là; mon frère, encore bébé, qui pleurait éperdument du fond de son berceau, appelant ma mère de toute la force de ses petits poumons par son langage sans mots. Il a pleuré pour mon père. Il a pleuré pour ma mère et pour ma soeur. Mais ensuite, le silence... le silence insupportable d'un bébé qui a cessé de pleurer à tout jamais...

La respiration de Minato était troublée. Une envie irrésistible de la serrer contre lui le prit aux tripes et il se laissa presque emporter. Il la vit fermer les yeux à nouveau, les fermer pour essayer de contenir le trop-plein d'émotions qui lui emplissait le corps.

- C'est ce que j'ai vécu, Minato. C'est ce qui m'empêche de vivre depuis toutes ces années. C'est ce qui m'empêche de t'aimer comme tu devrais l'être. Mon amour a perdu de sa force ce soir là, lorsqu'on m'a volé l'homme qui me faisait rebondir sur ses genoux et la femme qui me chantait des berceuses pour m'endormir.

Elle pinça les lèvres, les larmes s'étaient finalement frayé un chemin jusqu'à la surface et elles éclatèrent rapidement aux coins de ses yeux, en énormes gouttes rondes.

- Il faut que je m'en aille, Minato ! Il faut que je les retrouve, où qu'ils soient, ces salopards ! Que j'aille venger ma famille pour qu'enfin elle puisse reposer en paix ! J'ai besoin que les pleurs cessent dans ma tête ! Il y a constamment un bébé qui pleure là dedans et ça me tue, tu comprends ? Ça me tue !

Minato ne savait que faire. Il avait été intensément choqué par le récit de son amante mais en même temps, il refusait de la laisser partir. Elle était une adulte responsable à présent, et elle se devait de faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde.

- Si les pleurs t'irritent autant, sache qu'il y a un autre bébé en chair et en os qui devra passer un long moment à pleurer si sa maman décide de s'en aller...

Elle déglutit difficilement. Sa fausse colère refit surface un instant.

- Ne change pas de sujet, Minato.

- Changer de sujet ?! Mais on est en plein dedans, Kushina ! Tu te prépares à partir faire la chasse aux fantômes pour venger ta famille disparue alors que tu en as une nouvelle, bien vivante, qui a besoin de toi !

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, tentant d'alléger le poids qui pesait sur son coeur.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu prépares tout ça, avoue.

Kushina approuva discrètement les yeux rivés au sol.

- Je dirais même, poursuivit-il, que tu avais l'intention de quitter Konoha dès l'instant où tu y a mis les pieds, à 8 ans, n'est-ce pas ? Pour passer les plus belles années de ta vie à courir après des malfaiteurs, leur faire ravaler leurs crimes pour ensuite te rendre compte que ça ne te ramèneras pas tes parents !

- Cesse de banaliser tout ça !! s'écria-t-elle, du feu dans les yeux.

- Banaliser ?! répondit-il de la même manière. Et comment que je banalise ! Tu as pensé à ce que ça me ferais, de te voir partir après 8 ans de vie commune ?! Tu as pensé à notre fils ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait cet enfant, Kushina, si tu avais pleinement conscience que tu devrais nous abandonner tôt ou tard ?!!

- C'était un accident, je te rappelle !!!

Kushina baissa les yeux à nouveau, regrettant instantanément ses paroles. Minato cilla, bouche entrouverte. Avait-elle bien voulu dire ce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait voulu dire ?

- Quoi ...?

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle pleurait pour de bon à présent.

- Naruto... articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Il était loin d'être prévu que je tombe enceinte.

Les pensées de Minato se bousculaient avec frénésie, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

- A.. Attend... tu le voulais, non ? Tu étais heureuse d'être enceinte... Je m'en rappelle très bien !

"Vraiment?" disait la petite voix désagréable dans la tête du jeune Hokage. Avait-il vu ce qu'il voulait voir ? Il n'avait en tête que le souvenir de Kushina, en pyjama, un petit bâton de plastique en main, et lui, le coeur battant la chamade, au comble du bonheur, qui se précipitait vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Avait-il regardé son visage avec autant d'attention que nécessaire ? Avait-il refusé de voir la détresse et la confusion dans le regard de la future mère ?

- Tu es donc en train de me dire.... que tu aurais préféré avorter... ? fit-il faiblement, se sentant lui-même au bord des larmes.

Elle leva et abaissa les mains dans un geste fataliste, le visage tordu par la peine.

- Tu étais tellement heureux de devenir père...

Il se laissa tomber assis sur le lit, fixant le mur, abasourdi. Il ignora les plates explications de Kushina jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute:

- Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de t'avouer que...

- TU N'AS PAS EU LE COEUR ?!?! ET MON COEUR À MOI, KUSHINA !? MON COEUR À MOI À PRÉSENT ! CE SOIR ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN FAIS ?!

Il n'avait jamais témoigné autant de rage et de peine devant qui que ce soit. Elle venait de dépasser les limites de sa patience et de sa tolérance. Il l'entendit sangloter, un bruit qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais connu. Il saisit sa propre tête entre ses mains, laissant les larmes couler à leur guise.

Un moment passa sans qu'aucun d'entre eux deux n'ose dire un mot. Minato, les doigts toujours agrippés à ses cheveux et Kushina, debout, misérable. Derrière elle, la ville silencieuse, éclairées de quelques lanternes par-ci par-là, et les étoiles qui brillaient de tous leurs feux. Minato se passa la main devant les yeux, puis à travers ses cheveux blonds, les yeux fermés, les lèvres pincées.

- Pendant 8 ans, tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble aura été...

Il leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant les bons mots.

- ... Rien qu'une belle saloperie de mensonge.

Kushina s'approcha de lui mais hésitait à le toucher.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, Minato... dit-elle avec toute la sincérité du monde. Le vrai problème c'est que je t'aimais trop, en fait...

Le jeune homme ricana, cynique et rageur. Elle n'allait certainement pas se faire pardonner avec ses belles paroles.

- Je te le jure, mon amour... reprit-elle, ses mains douloureuses à force de vouloir le caresser, le serrer contre elle. Crois tu que j'aurais cédé à la tentation d'une vie normale avec toi si je ne t'avais pas aimé de tout mon coeur ? Crois tu que je t'aurais seulement laissé m'adresser la parole, te rapprocher de moi ? Minato, s'il-te-plaît, essais de comprendre...

- Ça suffit. Arrête.

Elle se tut, désemparée. Il fixait le mur toujours assis sur le lit, leur lit.

- Tu veux partir ? Vas. Je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Tu veux laisser ton fils pour courir après tes fantômes et ressusciter une guerre morte depuis près de 15 ans? C'est ton affaire. Moi je ne discuterai pas plus longtemps.

La chambre était devenue entièrement sombre, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à distinguer l'expression de son visage. On entendait que le souffle brisé de Kushina et un chien qui jappait, au loin.

- Tu as beaucoup souffert, ajouta-t-il, j'en suis bien conscient... Ce qui tu as vécu est cruel. Inhumain, même. Mais ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, Kushina. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu tentes de rebâtir ici ce que tu as perdu ? Tu as une chance de bonheur ici, à Konoha, avec nous... Ne la refuse pas, Kushi.

Il releva les yeux vers elle qui n'avait pas bougé de toute la soirée. Il pouvait voir la brillance de son visage humide dans la faible clarté de la ville et ses longs cheveux qui semblaient incendier la chambre de leur reflets écarlates.

Elle était si belle. Si loin.

Et elle s'éloignait à chaque seconde qui passait.

- Je dois partir Minato, dit-elle. Il le faut, j'en ai besoin. Mais cela ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aime. Profondément.

- Va t'en...

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- Va t'en, reprit-il. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire...

Il replongea alors dans la sécurité de ses paumes, comme un enfant qui refuse de voir la réalité.

Quand il releva la tête, elle avait déjà disparu.

Et, de sa chambre, Naruto commença à pleurer.


	3. Épilogue 5 ans plus tard

**Épilogue**

******5 ans plus tard**

Mme Matsumoto plia difficilement ses vieux os afin de déposer un petit bol de crème devant un affreux chat anorexique aux oreilles sans doute croquées lors d'une bagarre.

- Voilà, pauvre bête, régale toi ! ... dit-elle de sa voix chevrotante, caressant de ses longs doigts ridés le dos anguleux du siamois qui ronronna doucement de plaisir. Le soleil était à son zénith et illuminait le magnifique jardin d'une clarté délicieuse. Mme Matsumoto l'observa de son porche, un brin de fierté dans le regard.

Cela faisait bien 60 ans que la vieille dame vivait dans la demeure que son défunt mari avait construite. Installée juste devant la résidence de l'Hokage et le quartier général des ninjas de Konoha, Mme Matsumoto n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à observer ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la rue, lorsque les troupes ninjas étaient en effervescence pour une quelconque raison. En fait, alimenter les ragots à propos des occupations de ces troupes était devenu sa seule source de plaisir depuis que ces petits-enfants avaient presque totalement cessé de la visiter, 3 ou 4 ans plus tôt. Du haut de ses 85 ans, on l'avait rapidement cataloguée comme étant légèrement sénile, et avec raison.

Mme Matsumoto cessa de gratouiller affectueusement la repoussante bestiole et leva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges hérissés en costume malpropre de ninja étranger se tenait debout, immobile, et semblait fixer l'énorme bâtisse appartenant à l'Hokage. Ses bottes pleines de boue étaient solidement plantés sur les délicats géraniums de la vieille femme qui eut presque mal elle-même pour ses pauvres fleurs.

- Hep ! Vous là-bas ! Jeune homme ! cria-t-elle, brandissant sa canne tordue et descendant tant bien que mal les quelques marches séparant le seuil de sa maison au jardin.

Pour toute réaction, il replaça machinalement le sac de voyage qu'il portait à l'épaule.

- Hé ! Poils de carotte! dit-elle en parvenant jusqu'à lui et en lui donnant de légers coups de cannes sur la cheville. Tu écrases mes petites chéries !

Il sembla alors se réveiller et tourna le visage vers Mme Matsumoto qui se rendit compte par la délicatesses de ses traits qu'elle avait plutôt affaire à une jeune femme aux cheveux très courts et aux goûts vestimentaires douteux. Sur le coup, la vieillarde eut l'impression de connaître ce visage angélique empreint de tristesse et cette chevelure écarlate hors du commun. Mais sa vieille cervelle, à la limite de l'atrophie, oublia bien vite ce semblant de souvenir.

La rouquine retira alors ses pieds du carré de terre, révélant quelques cadavres ramollis de géraniums.

- Oh mon Dieu ! je suis désolée, madame, vraiment... je n'avais pas réalisé...

Elle se pencha et tenta vainement de redonner un peu d'aplomb aux fleurs mortes. Son aînée ressentit un semblant de pitié pour cette jeune personne aux airs de chiens perdus.

- Je m'excuse... je, j'étais distraite et je n'avais pas vu...

- Distraite, pour ça oui ! déclara Mme Matsumoto, croisant ses bras maigres, se moquant gentiment de la jeune femme. Tu serais encore en train de fixer cette baraque si je n'étais pas intervenue, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme se redressa et sourit tout doucement, encore un peu timide.

- Oui, je crois bien. Je cherche quelqu'un, en fait. Et il est sensé se trouver ici... dit-elle en désignant la bâtisse qui grouillait de ninjas et de kunoichis.

- Ah ! je pourrais peut-être t'aider ! Tu sais, Je connais tout à propos de cette baraque, crois-moi ! répondit la vieille en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire. L'homme que je cherche n'est pas bien difficile à trouver puisqu'il s'agit de l'Hokage... J'essais simplement de... rassembler mon courage...

La jeune femme soupira longuement tandis que Mme Matsumoto lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'une jeune étrangère comme toi peut bien vouloir à ce vieux Sarutobi ?

La rouquine eut l'air confus un instant.

- Sarutobi ? Sarutobi Hiruzen est l'Hokage actuel ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Oui. Et il serait bien temps qu'il prenne sa retraite d'ailleurs, le pauvre homme !

- Attendez, mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Et Yondaime dans tout ça?

- Ah, je vois. Tu cherches sans doute Namikaze Minato... Ma pauvre enfant, Yondaime n'est plus depuis... ouf... je dirais bien 5 ans, maintenant.

Mme Matsumoto vit quelque chose tressaillir dans le regard de la jeune femme dont le visage était devenu aussi expressif qu'une pierre. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, elle crut qu'elle voulait avoir plus de détails et la vieille dame s'embarqua dans un long discours dont seules les mégères de 85 ans ont le secret.

- Je me souviens très bien du jour où c'est arrivé ! En fait, tout Konoha s'en souvient puisqu'il est mort lors de la plus grande catastrophe qu'ait connu notre petite ville, et je n'exagère pas ! Tu as sans doute entendu parler du Kyuubi... Non ? Mon Dieu, chère petite, où te trouvais-tu tout ce temps, au milieu de la jungle ? Le monde entier était au courant ! Bon, enfin bref, comme je disais, le Kyuubi, qui est un démon renard à 9 queues, extrêêêêêmement dangereux, a attaqué aussi soudainement que violement ! La moitié des ninjas de la ville fut blessée. Près d'une quinzaine furent tués et quelques uns ont tout bonnement disparu ! Au quartier général, les choses n'étaient pas bien bien jolies, tu t'imagines... Ça courait de tous les côtés comme des poules sans têtes ! Et Yondaime... Oh ! Pauvre jeune Minato au coeur brisé... Lors de l'attaque, cela faisait à peine 2 semaines que la mère de son fils était partie Dieu seul sait où. Minato était effondré. Jamais je n'avais vu un être humain aussi ravagé par le chagrin, c'était triste à voir... Enfin le fait est qu'il avait beau être Hokage, le status ne lui servait à rien s'il n'était pas en état de combattre ! Il est pourtant allé affronter le renard géant et, au bout de quelques heures, ils ont fini par s'entre-tuer... Quelle triste fin. On peut conclure de tout ça que Konoha a perdu son enfant prodige à cause d'une femme... Il va sans aucun doute que Minato n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de cette saloperie de bestiole s'il avait été dans son état normal, tout le monde vous le dira ! Oui mam'zelle ! On ne l'a pas nommé Yondaime pour rien, ce cher petit ! Paix à son âme...

La rouquine n'avait pas remué ne serait-ce qu'un sourcil durant tout le récit. Son visage était neutre et inexpresif, mais Mme Matsumoto éprouvait un certain malaise à le regarder. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans ces traits sans compassion, quelque chose qui rappelle le calme trompeur d'une nuit d'été. Lorsque la jeune étrangère prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix brisée qui surprit son interlocutrice.

- Et son fils, Naruto ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Le visage de Mme Matsumoto s'assombrit.

- Hmmm, le petit Naruto... Lors de l'attaque du Kyuubi, il n'était encore qu'un nourisson et... nous n'avons pas vraiment le droit d'en parler, surtout pas aux étrangers ! Mais il va bien, je suppose... Sarutobi essait de le contenir comme il peut... Il a déjà commencé ses études à l'Académie mais il est loin d'être aussi doué que son papa... Enfin, si vous voulez le rencontrer, c'est là qu'il se trouve !

Mme Matsumoto vit la jeune femme fermer les yeux un instant, puis elle les rouvrit, arborant le sourire le plus triste que la vieille ait vu de toute sa longue existence.

- Non, ça ira... je crois qu'il vaut mieux que... je reste éloignée de Naruto.

La vieille dame l'observa, interloquée.

- Oui, continua l'étrangère qui ne s'adressait à personne en particulier. Je ne mérite pas d'être en sa présence...

Le silence se fit un instant, ce qui était chose rare avec une femme comme Mme Matsumoto, particulièrement mal engueulée. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la jeune étrangère s'inclina légèrement, la remercia et s'éloigna, son sac toujours sur l'épaule.

Mme Matsumoto la regarda partir tandis que le chat siamois s'approchait d'elle. Il se mit à se frotter sur ses jambes en miaulant.

- Quelle drôle de personne... marmonna la vieille femme alors que la chevelure de feu s'éloignait tranquillement jusqu'à devenir un petit point rouge à l'horizon.


End file.
